


Burning House - Caleo

by star_kindler



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Leo Valdez Needs a Hug, Sad Leo Valdez
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kindler/pseuds/star_kindler
Summary: Era tempo di trasferirla da Wattpad! Io vivo e respiro la Caleo, non potrei vivere senza di loro :')Questo missing moment è ambientato in un momento imprecisato fra la casa di Ade e il sangue dell'Olimpo.Enjoy!!Also available in English! Check notes down below :)





	Burning House - Caleo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Burning House - Caleo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220850) by [star_kindler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_kindler/pseuds/star_kindler)



Leo era seduto sulla spiaggia con Calipso, e non sapeva neanche da quanto tempo; nulla sembrava avere importanza quando era insieme a lei, soprattutto il tempo. Stavano facendo un picnic, come usavano prima che lui lasciasse Ogigia per la prima volta, e tutto sembrava perfetto.  
"Raccontami ancora del Campo Mezzosangue" lo pregò lei staccando un acino d'uva.

"Ti ho già detto tutto! Dopotutto ci ho passato sì e no sei mesi, nulla in confronto agli altri ragazzi... C'è chi è lì da quando ha sette anni e ci ha passato tutta la vita... Ha più ricordi laggiù che in qualunque altro posto. Anche se..."

" ...Ti manca."

"Solo un po'. Sai, è l'unico posto in cui sto bene e che mi sento di chiamare casa da quando mia mamma è morta. Ci sono stato poco, ma lì ho una famiglia, degli amici..."  
"Sai, è strano per me. Quest'isola è la mia casa da migliaia di anni, troppi per ricordarsi come sia fatto il mondo esterno; non riuscirei ad immaginare una vita in un posto diverso da questo, anche se vorrei davvero andarmene."

"Allora è il tuo giorno fortunato, raggio di sole, perché questo superfigaccione ti mostrerà il mondo che c'è là fuori!"

Calipso scoppiò a ridere e Leo si unì subito a lei. Era così bello poter stare finalmente insieme, dopo tanto, troppo tempo di guerra e di dolore. Nessuna preoccupazione, solo loro due, seduti sulla spiaggia come normalissimi ragazzi, a chiacchierare e scambiarsi segreti. Leo chiuse gli occhi e le mise un braccio attorno alle spalle; e per un attimo, un solo cortissimo attimo, la sentì finalmente vicina, si sentì finalmente a casa. Ma subito capì che qualcosa non andava: Calipso sembrava svanire dalla sua presa, e la brezza marina, prima così fresca, si era arrestata di colpo.

Riaprì gli occhi e si rese conto che, si, Calipso era ancora lì, ma lui non la poteva sentire; anche l'espressione di lei era mutata: non stava più ridendo, e il suo sorriso era stato sostituito da un'espressione di gelido terrore. I due ragazzi si alzarono all'unisono, e Leo si accorse che non si trovavano più sulla spiaggia: tutto, attorno a loro, andava a fuoco. Normalmente non se ne sarebbe preoccupato, ma si rese conto che quelle fiamme stavano lambendo l'esile figura di Calipso, e che lui non poteva fare nulla per impedirlo.

"Calipso!" urlò lanciandosi verso di lei. Sembrava sempre più lontana, il suo volto una maschera di terrore; la sua bocca era aperta in un urlo, ma Leo si rese conto di non poter sentire nessun suono. Tentò di afferrarla, ma la sua figura iniziava a sbiadire, avvolta dalle fiamme.

"No, NO!" gridò ancora, ma tutto sembrava scorrere più lento. In un ultimo, disperato, tentativo, cercò di domare le fiamme: alzò la mano per tenderla verso di lei ma colpì qualcosa di duro.  
"Ahia" gemette. Alzò lo sguardo confuso e si rese conto che tutto era diventato buio e che, soprattutto, Calipso era sparita.  
Una strana inquietudine si impadronì di lui, finché non abbassò la testa e, finalmente, si rese conto di essere seduto nel suo letto, nella sua cabina sull'Argo II; aveva colpito una mensola. Non era tornato ad Ogigia, non avevano vinto la guerra e soprattutto, non aveva mai incontrato Calipso una seconda volta; a quanto pareva, i sogni erano l'unico posto in cui gli era concesso vederla. Non dormiva quasi mai nella sua cabina, ma per qualche strano motivo per una volta aveva deciso di fare un'eccezione: brutta idea, gli incubi erano tornati subito.

Si alzò ancora tutto tremante e uscì dalla cabina barcollando. Vagò a casaccio nella nave facendo quello che gli veniva più naturale: rirparare; apparentemente la nave era a posto, ma lui trovava sempre qualcosa da sistemare o migliorare. Quando finalmente il suo cuore smise di battere così rapidamente si lasciò cadere per terra in sala motori, e si passò una mano sulla fronte.

Chiuse gli occhi e ripensò al sogno: non era la prima volta che succedeva qualcosa del genere, e non sapeva nemmeno se dispiacersene. Tutta la faccenda, ormai, sembrava finta, solo un sogno. Rimase lì ad occhi serrati finché non sentì che il sonno aveva avuto la meglio. Un attimo prima di riaddormentarsi ebbe l'impressione che Calipso fosse tornata e si fosse seduta accanto a lui.  
"Tornerai" sussurrò "mi tornerai a prendere e allora i sogni non saranno più l'unico posto in cui ci potremo abbracciare"


End file.
